


Stars and Rivals

by poetrybees



Series: West side story. [1]
Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Making Out, Not a native Spanish speaker, Oral Sex, Original Characters - Freeform, Translations in the Notes, West Side Story AU, hispanic people are hot, keith is hot, lance is hot, like a lot, more tags will be added, pidge is just a manly man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 16:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11212155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetrybees/pseuds/poetrybees
Summary: West side story au!Lance is from the Sharks, Keith is from the Jets.What happens when they meet? Will they end this ravilry? Or will they make everything worse?





	Stars and Rivals

A few snaps are heard throughout the street, the gang was meeting up yet again. Pidge was snapping, he was smirking and looking around for the boys. Shiro came out of a corner, snapping along with him.

Chuck ran out of the alley, walking next to them. They all smiled at each other. Along came a few other boys, just snapping along. 

Soon enough, allura appeared. She was the only girl in the gang, which had its perks. The boys were hesitant in letting a girl in the gang, but she meant business.

She snapped with her boys, a look on her face that only meant trouble. The jets were the most dangerous gang in New York City. The minute you saw them, you had to run so you wouldn't be jumped.

However, there was another gang. The Sharks. 

Mostly known as the colored gang, people knew that the Jets loathed them. Territory was the only thing that mattered, and they fought over it constantly. 

Hunk was the "leader" of the Sharks He was very protective of his little brother, Lance. Lance was quite beautiful, for a boy that is. Many girls around the streets tried to flirt with him. 

Hunk would pull him by his arm, making sure they stayed away. He couldn't risk letting Lance get hurt by a couple of brats.

Marcos was always fighting someone, he couldn't stop for one second. He was always hunting down a Jet, always hurting them. They couldn't get him to stop, so they just let him do whatever.

Anita was seen with Hunk a lot, she was always talking about how much she loved America. She wasn't much of a fighter, more of a flirter. 

Clara was another lady in the group, she was close to Anita. They were practically family. 

The entire group carried their thick accents along with them, mumbling things in Spanish every now and then.

Lance and Anita gossiped in Spanish, often getting glares from Hunk. Sometimes, a stranger would reply back. They would just smile at each other, and continue talking.

The group was split between wanting to go home and staying. Like the world, with racism.

•~•

The Jets were dancing around the street, laughing and smiling. The large group joked around, scaring off everyone who came in their way. 

Eventually, the Sharks made their way over to the chatter. They were much louder, and definitely more tough. 

Shiro jumped around Hunk, making him gasp. Hunk let out a growl, and tried punching him. It ended up failing, and causing the gangs to brawl.

Lance was smiling, jumping around the Jets. Pidge was a lot smaller, so he easily ran circles around him. 

Chuck tried to go after Marco, only to be punch in the stomach. 

All the noise brought attention from the people, and soon enough, the cops showed up. 

The officer frowned. He was always breaking up some kind of fight, it was so exhausting. It never seemed to end.

"Alright! Alright! Calm down, you bastards." He shouted, glaring at the groups. They all stopped, and rolled their eyes. This talk, again. 

"Ey' those Ricans started it!" Shiro yelled, trying to defend his gang. The Jets all nodded, watching as the Sharks shook their heads.

"We didn't! You just couldn't stay out of our hair!" Hunk shouted back, adding a smirk for the look on Shiro's face.

"I don't care what happened! I swear, if this fighting doesn't stop, I'll have to punish ya'!" The cop said, walking back to his car. 

"Punish the ricans!" Pidge sassed, pointing at them.

The "Ricans" just growled at him, turning around to walk back to their homes. Hunk grabbed Lance's wrist, whispering something in his ear.

•~•

"Ey' boss, whatcha think we oughta do?" Chuck asked, walking to their usual spot. 

"We should get Keith.." Shiro said, resulting in a bunch of smiles. 

The gang all started whooping, praising the thought of Keith coming back. Keith basically created the gang, they would be nothing without him. 

However, he's been working for a whole. He doesn't have time to fool around, by that he means the gangs. 

Shiro was faced with an impossible challenge, but it's going to happen.

•~•

"Come on Keith! Please! Come to the dance!" Shiro pleaded, watching Keith work. He was carrying boxes.

"I'd love to Shiro. But, I sense something." Keith smiled, stopping and wiping his forehead.

"What do you mean?" Shiro asked.

"Something big. It'll make my life better. I swear, it'll be amazing. You won't believe it." Keith smiled. It was true though. He knew that something beautiful was coming, it was only time.

"That's a bunch of bullshit! And you know it! Just forget it, man. Come on! You can't wait forever." 

"That's the problem, I might have to wait forever." Keith groaned.

"You're gonna waste all ya' time!"

Time was his enemy. Forget the Jets, time was much worse. It was sometimes your friend, and turned on you when you need it the most.

Shiro just shook his head and left, leaving Keith in his own head. 

What he said was true, he could sense something. He couldn't tell if it was an event, or a person.

His life was quite slow, but he was about to jump into the fast lane. He knew that someone was going to help him get that feeling back.

•~•

"Anita! Just make the sleeves shorter! Please! Maybe even an inch." Lance pleaded, annoyed by the nice shirt he was wearing.

"¡Pendejo! You look fine! ¿You don't want to look like mi hermana, si?" Anita sassed, giving him a glare.

"¡Dejame en pez! I like it.." Lance mumbled, rolling his sleeves up.

"No comprenda..." Anita mumbled, working on Lance's jacket.

"Don't dye it red." He barked.

"¡Vale! ¡Claro que si!" Anita said, with a hint of boredom. She handed Lance the jacket she's been working on for a while.

This dance was the night. The women would prove that America was much better. 

However, the men wanted to prove that they were better and stronger. The other gang didn't stand a chance, they were going to destroy them. 

"Mamá..it's beautiful!" Lance gushed, putting the white jacket on. He was wearing mostly white, except for the red rose in his hair.

Speak of the devil, his brother came in. Along with Maria, the girl he was supposed to marry.

"Anita..you did such a lovely job! He looks handsome!" Hunk said, complimenting his girlfriends' skill.

Lance blushed, fixing the jacket a little. Maria gushed at him as well, complementing the flower in his hair. 

•~• 

The dance was a huge hit, everyone was swishing their large dresses, and holding onto hips. Anita and Hunk were the leader of it all, everyone stared at the power couple.

Anita was moving her hips with the music, as Hunk tried to keep up. She grabbed her dress and twirled it around. It followed her every move.

The other members did the same, it was sea of high heels and large dresses. They swirled around everyone, hitting a few people as they danced. 

Maria clung onto Lance, the neck of her dress was a little too short, making her mother yell. She didn't bother to fix it, intact, she lowered it another inch.

"Ay! ¡Amigos! This is my brother, Lance. Isn't he lovely?" Hunk bragged, everyone admiring his brother.

He took his arm and lead him to everyone. 

"¡Hola!" Lance greeted everyone, shaking their hands, and complimenting their clothes.

Lance met everyone's eyes, they were all filled with joy. A few were full of sadness, probably from living Puerto Rico. 

"Now, we dance!" Hunk announced, they all screamed. They cheered as the girls whipped their skirts around, smiling, and curling their hair.

All went silent as the Jets came, the dancers froze, and the music stopped. 

Shiro snapped his way through the crowd, followed by the other members. The men were wearing their best jackets, and tight jeans. 

The ladies were wearing tight dresses, and flats. The dresses were quite short, and the neck was very low. 

The clung onto the men like a bunch of fleas, glaring at the other women. They knew the Sharks looked much better, and had more class. They refused to admit it.

The music began playing, very loudly. The ladies kicked their legs up, snapping their fingers. They circled around their men, moving to the beat of the music.

The men danced around their girl, moving their legs around, the music moved inside of them. 

Shiro and Allura were one of the hottest couples there, they moved in sync. Their outfits contrasted each other so beautifully, and they danced with such confidence that everyone seemed scared.

Soon enough, Anita and Hunk made their way over. All eyes back to them. Anita danced around in a circle, moving her hips with her. Hunk moved as well, music was the only thing keeping him alive.

Anita picked up the pace as the music got faster, other couples joining in. The music was screaming, blocking out all the feuds. 

Keith finally arrived, catching Shiro's eye. Shiro smiled and ran over.

"Look at the broads this year! They're pretty hot, aren't they?" Shiro bragged, Keith didn't have a date. He wanted to give him the finest babe there.

"Yeah, pretty good." Keith said, not too confident. He wasn't sure about this dance, we enjoyed watching everyone being so alive.

"Well, don't worry. I'll get someone for you!" Shiro smiled, running back to dance again.

Keith sighed and walked around the dance floor. He moved out of the way of all the dancers, getting hit by hair and dresses. He laughed to himself, all the fighting stopped.

Everyone was just in the music, life itself stopped. He walked around until he was in the middle of it all.

•~• 

Lance slipped away from his "date" and walked on his side. He heard many Spanish phrases, and profanities as well. He giggled a little. 

The music made his heart beat a little faster, as if it was moving to the beat. Music went back a long way, his parents used to sing all the time when he was young.

Then, they moved to America for a better life. The singing stopped, and the music was gone.

Lance looked up from his walk, and the music actually paused.

Eyes met. Two races were equal. Two faces, meeting up. 

Keith was in a trance, the beautiful Hispanic boy across the room captured him. 

Lance was amazed, a boy so beautiful from a gang so dangerous. Was his heart as beautiful as him? 

The two boys didn't realize, but they started moving forward. Their feet carried them, their hearts were light, the air was easy to breathe in. 

They walked until they were about 6 inches apart, both blushing like crazy.

"So beautiful..yet, so different." Keith mumbled, referencing to his gang.

"Why different?" Lance asked, confused. He didn't understand the huge fuss about the two. 

"Because.." Keith motioned over to Hunk and Anita.

"Of course. But why? Why does it matter?" Lance pleaded.

"..have we met?" Keith mumbled, ignoring what Lance said.

"Maybe in another life." Lance answered, smiling back at Keith.

The two boys leaned in, closer and closer. They leaned in until the world around them started to become silent.

They leaned in until the Jets and the Sharks didn't exist. Until the fighting stopped.

They leaned in until nothing else mattered.

They leaned in until everything was right.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!   
> Translations : pendejo = dumbass  
> Mi hermana = my sister  
> Sì = yes  
> Dejame en pez = leave me alone  
> No comprenda = I don't understand.   
> Vale = okay  
> Claro que sì = of course  
> Hola = hello  
> I have no idea how many chapters this will have! But I'll be posting some art for each important scene!


End file.
